Watch Me
by daydreamerxx
Summary: Jasper cullen finds his soul mate in an unlikely person. And she defiantly isn't normal. Will they learn their purpose in life before it's to late? Or will the entire cullen family perish? J/OC Please just give it a chance.


**Hey guys! Ok this is my new story with a original character of mine :]. Its a jasper and Haley fiction. Sorta like a Bella/jasper. Anyway if there's any mistakes please bear with me because i tried my best :] Thanks. Onward to the story!**

**(Strong language)**

****

JPOV

I remember the first day i saw her. It was at the mall, in california with my entire family, minus carisle and esme. She was sitting at a table in the food court staring blankly ahead of her as music streamed loudly from the headphones she was wearing.

Her blonde hair the color of honey wheat, cascaded down her back in natural waves, Her full lips were a light red color and her eyes were the color of an ocean with green undertones and a ring of dark green surrounding her iris. Her eyes were glazed as she stared at nothing in particular. I could hear the chorus of closer by nine inch nails pounding through her headphones. A small smile graced her lips as she slowly came back to earth.

I realized i was staring at her like a love-struck fool as she glanced to her right, away from me. Ripping my eyes away from the beautiful girl sitting at the table,i turned and looked at my family who were staring at me like i was crazy. Except for alice. That crazy pixie was jumping up and down smiling at me like i had gave her a winning lottery ticket. She stopped suddenly and her eyes glazed over and her body stiffened. Her unseeing eyes switched side to side as if watching a tennis match. I heard edward gasp as he watched alices vision with her. A feeling of dread, anger, and protectiveness washed over alice and edward.

"What is it, what do you see?" I asked curiously staring at both of them while alice was being held by her mate, Sam as she dry sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh jazzy it's horrible. She's going to be in a fight" Alice managed to choke out as she buried her head further into sams shirt.

For some reason i knew who she was talking about as my eyes swept over towards The blonde girl siting at the table still listening to her ipod, glanced over at us before her eyes widened as her eyes passed over every one in my family before stopping on me and her lips that remained impassive for a majority of the time turned into a grin with little dimples in her cheeks, and the dark green circle around her eyes lightened and changed color to a light pink that if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't notice happened.

I stared in shock at her eyes before she got up and pressed the little pause button on her headphones and pulled them down to hang around her neck as she walked over towards us her eyes still locked on mine. Her footsteps were light and calculated as she walked straight at me. Her emotions were happiness, excited, a sorta like a dejavu feeling but not quite, and a small amount of lust.

My eyes traveled down her body as she walked over, which i hadn't really taken a look at as i was intrigued with her face. She was wearing a slightly baggy flyleaf tshirt that hugged her breasts and hips, and a pair of ripped jeans that hung loose on her hips and were being held up with a studded belt. I eyed her wide hips and curves appreciatvly. She had long legs and she stood at 5'6 but she had on a pair of black high heels making her 5'8.

She stopped right in front of me with a little click of her heels. We stared at each other smiling like fools.

"Hello Major. I've been waiting for you" Her voice came out soft and was like silk caressing my skin. I instantly took a step back from her as she said major. My lips pulled back from my teeth and a small growl slipped from my chest. I could feel the others confusion and defensiveness kick in their emotions as the crowded a little closer to me. Unfazed she took a step closer to me and from my slightly crouched position we were eye level. Slowly she lifted her hand and caressed my cheek lightly. I felt a strange pull on my heart that made take a little shuffle closer to her.

We stared at each other and i relaxed slightly but was still cautious. Our noses were touching with how close we were now. I stared into her eyes before tilting my head and gently pressing my lips to hers, Her hands flitted up and wrapped around my neck as our lips moved in sync. I pulled away after a few momments and her thousand watt smile blinded me slightly. We were so absorbed in each other we didn't notice the small pack of teenagers creeping up behind us.

Suddenly she was pulled backwards stumbling slightly still looking at me. Major was back and at attention. I looked behind her quickly to see a tall teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes pulling her towards him. She suddenly twirled on her heel and her hand flashed out and hit him on the cheek before her leg struck out and hit him behind the knees making him fall. She had a fierce battle face that even i was afraid of. She pounced on him then and pushed him face first onto the ground before she stomped her foot onto his back effectively holding him in place.

"Mike newton, what the Fuck do you want and how many times did i tell you to stop fucking touching me!" She growled out as my entire family stared at her with wide eyes and in awe. This girl could sure fight.

"Ugh Haley ugh that fucking hurts" The baby looking teenager grumbled into the ground. I watched in rapt attention as the muscle of her shin flexed slightly pressing her heel deeper into his back.

"Tell me what you want" she hissed at him pressing her heel slowly harder into his back. He yelped and tried to get away from her. She just kicked him in the side with her other foot.

"Get the hell off me you crazy bitch!" The growl slipped between my mouth before i could stop it. No one took notice to me they were intent on watching the exchange before them.

"You came looking for a fight fucker, Now this is what you get. Surprising isn't it that you think me a 15 year old girl could take down a 18 year old, football player isn't it? and how low it is of you to try and attack a girl. You shit head." My girl, or as that mike boy called her Haley snarled at him.

His friends were snickering in the background and some were recording it on a small camera. I glanced at my family and they were tensed in case they had to intervien but they held back and were crouched slightly again as they watched the fight

"Look i'm sorry ok. Amber told me that you were spreading rumors about me please let me go! ow!" The big tough persona that he was trying to give off crumbled and he was reduced to whimpering on the ground by a girl who was 3 years younger then him. It was then that i decided to intervene.

I stepped forward and her eyes flashed up from mike on the ground to me with a angry expression on her face.

"Darlin' i think you can let him go, i think you got your point across." i said as i stared into her eyes and smiled slightly. She glanced down and then with a huff pulled her heel off of him and took a step towards me. I grinned at her and wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to me and kissed her cheek. She relaxed into my embrace but her eyes still watched warily as The mike boy got up. Almost instantly his tough persona was back up.

"Wow what a slut, i can't believe your with him. How old is he like 20? wow that's disgusting." Mike sneered at us. I finnally had it with him. Releashing Haley i stepped in front of her and slammed him into a pillar off to the side. His feet dangled and kicked at the air desperatly. I held him up by his collar and then pulled him back and slammed him into the pillar again. I growled and if this was any other time and it wasn't a half crazed vampire holding up this human teenager i would have laughed at how cliche this momment was.

"I don't think you understand what the fuck your saying, since your with someone who's probably the biggest slut i have ever met. I mean comon' 24 guys this year. That has to be a record or something. And shes quite a bit younger then you isn't she?" Edward piped up from behind me and i nodded in agreement.

I pulled my fist back and sent it flying before something caught my arm a few inches before it hit his face. I blinked in shock and turned and looked at whoevers hand was on my arm. I already knew who it was though from the elctrict tingle flowing through my stood there and smiled at me and i could feel intense waves of lust flowing off her towards me. Then she turned to the quivering crying mike.

"So you see mike. Don't fuck with me or me and my boyfriend here will fuck you up." i growled in agreement and shoved him a little harder again into the wall. Her hand tightened around my bicep and then she tugged slightly and i sighed and dropped the boy and left him as a crying mess on the floor before i turned to her and smiled and we walked over to the family.

Everyone stared at us in shock and i just smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into my side.

"I think you have some explaining to do darlin'" I whispered in her ear with my southern twang coming out slightly. She shivered in my arms and smiled at me and i felt the lust and happiness rolling of her in waves. I growled quietly and bit gently on her earlobe. She grinned at me, then turned to my family.

"Well how about we go to my house so you an meet my parents and i can explain. oh oh! Alice can i drive your car!" The family laughed at her and alice grinned and gave her a big hug.

" Oh Haley i know were going to get along fine! But i don't think you can. your only thirteen. Sorry." Haley sighed then a bright smile came over her face as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her black wallet that was attached to her jeans by a chain. She opened her wallet and showed us a license saying she was 17.

We all stared at her then Emmett being emmett Laughed and slapped her a high five. She smiled mischeviously at us and waggled her eyebrows at us while solemnly drawled all in due time young ones and headed off towards the parking lot with alices keys in her hands.


End file.
